


5 times Yabu was called an old man

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yabu falls asleep everywhere, drives slowly, and rambles on about the good old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Yabu was called an old man

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first "5 times" thing I wrote. (You can figure out how old it is by the mention of the movie I think.) It's silly. Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not meant to be an accurate representation of the people I'm writing about. It's just for fun!

**1st time:**  
The members of BEST settled into their seats at the movie theater, chattering excitedly about the movie. They had been looking forward to this all week. But about halfway through _Pirates of the Caribbean 4_ , Hikaru heard Yabu snoring quietly in the dark theater. He looked to his friend in shock, then to the movie screen, back to Yabu, and then to his other friends.  
  
“Guys,” he whispered. “Yabu fell asleep.”  
  
Daiki was too engrossed in the movie to have noticed what Hikaru said. Takaki laughed quietly and shook his head, wondering how anyone could sleep through all the loud noises. Inoo just rolled his eyes.  
  
“Only Yabu would fall asleep at random times,” Inoo said, “He’s such an old man.”

 

**2nd time:**  
Surrounded by his fellow band members, Yabu carefully unwrapped his birthday presents. He made sure not to rip any of the paper and folded it all into a neat little pile.  
  
“Wow, this is taking forever,” Takaki complained quietly. “Can’t we skip ahead to the cake?”  
  
“It’s important to save paper,” Yabu admonished, folding the brightly-colored wrapping paper from Yamada. He took his time to make sure he didn’t wrinkle the paper too much. “I can reuse this for someone else’s birthday.”  
  
Takaki sighed and tried to ignore his growling stomach. “You’re exactly like an old man.”

 

**3rd time:**  
After a long week of rehearsals, Yabu, Inoo, and Hikaru took a trip out to the countryside to relax. Yabu volunteered to drive.  
  
“Um… Yabu?” Hikaru said cautiously from the backseat. “You know the speed limit on this road is 50, don’t you?  
  
“So?” Yabu shrugged and continued humming along with the radio.  
  
“And you’re only going 25,” Hikaru continued.  
  
“Your point?” Yabu countered.  
  
That’s when Inoo in the passenger seat snapped. “For goodness sake, Yabu, the _cows_ are going faster than we are! Stop driving like an old man!”

 

**4th time:**  
Even though Keito was in a hurry, he had to pause while rushing past JUMP’s dressing room because of the unusual music he heard as he ran by.  
  
“Enka?” he questioned and then turned around to walk slowly past the room again.  
  
At that moment Chinen, who was also late, came running by. “Where’s Yabu? We’re supposed to be at rehearsal?”  
  
“Um…” Keito pointed to the dressing room.  
  
Chinen kicked the door all the way open to reveal Yabu dozing off next to the CD player. “We don’t have time to listen to your oldies music, Old Man. Wake up!”  
  
Keito watched Chinen fly out of the room dragging Yabu along behind him. He would have continued standing there in shock had he not realized that it might be a good idea to follow Chinen to make sure Yabu didn’t come to any bodily harm.

 

**5th time:**  
Yabu sat down heavily in his favorite chair in JUMP’s dressing room. They had just finished a recording for _Shounen Club_ and he was worn out.  
  
“The juniors these days…” he began, looking to Yuto who was closest to him. “Things sure were different when I was a junior just starting out in Johnny’s.”  
  
“Oh really?” Yamada asked, joining the conversation.  
  
“The outfits never fit right, but the choreography was ridiculously easy. We’d have to stay late at night to make sure everything was put back in the right place. And there was always that one person in the group who always stood in the wrong spot and threw the dance routines off every time. And one time, during a snowstorm, I had to walk 15 miles uphill…” Yabu continued on his rant despite the fact that he was falling asleep in the chair, but by that point, pretty much no one was listening anymore.  
  
One of the younger juniors had walked by the room and Hikaru noticed that he was standing by the doorway. “See that, kid?” Hikaru said, pointing at Yabu who was still rambling, “that’s what happens when you become an old man.”


End file.
